bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Dining Hall/Menu
Lunch: Served from 6AM~5:59PM JST Dinner: Served from 6PM JST~midnight and midnight~5:59AM JST. Special: Served at random, throughout the day. Monday Omelette オムレツ Lunch. ふんわりたまごのオムレツ。洋食好きの萩原朔太郎はよくオムレツを作らせていたといい、『閑雅な食慾』の中にも「おむれつ」が登場する。 A fluffy egg omelette. Western cuisine lover Hagiwara Sakutarou often made omelettes, and also wrote about it in his poem Kanga na Shokuyoku (Elegant Appetite). Recollections: '''Hagiwara Sakutarou & Wakayama Bokusui '''Beefsteak ビフテキ Dinner. 程よい焼き加減の分厚い牛肉のステーキ。バター醤油が香ばしい。 ビステキともいい、夏目漱石の『野分』の中にも食べる場面が登場する。 A thick steak grilled to perfection and paired with aromatic butter soy sauce. It has been featured in Natsume Souseki's 'Nowaki'. Recollections: Red Bean Soup 汁粉 Special. 小豆たっぷりの汁粉。 芥川龍之介は随筆『しるこ』を発表するほど汁粉を好んだという。 Sweet red bean soup with plenty of adzuki beans. It is said that Akutagawa Ryuunosuke liked it to the point of publishing an article about it. Recollections: Natsume Souseki & Akutagawa Ryuunosuke Tuesday Dish Dish Lunch. Description. Recollections: Dish Dish Dinner. Description. Recollections: Dish Dish Special. Description. Recollections: Wednesday Beef Bowl 牛めし Lunch. 牛肉を贅沢に使用した牛めし。牛めしは、牛鍋を丼飯にかけたところから生まれたという A beef bowl prepared with a generous helping of beef. Beef bowls are said to have been born from putting the beef from beef hot pot over a bowl of rice. Recollections: Nakahara Chuuya & Wakayama Bokusui Stewed Flounder カレイの煮付け Dinner. 甘辛く煮付けられたカレイ。身がホロッとやわらかく、上品な味わい。口に入れると爽やかな生姜の香りが広がる。 Salty-sweet flounder simmered in soy sauce. The meat is off-the-bone tender with a refined flavor. When eaten, the refreshing fragrance of ginger spreads through the palate. Recollections : Shiga Naoya & Mushanokouji Saneatsu Manjuu 饅頭 Special. 程よい甘さで、口当たりのしっとりとした饅頭。煎茶とよく合う。森鴎外は茶漬けにして食べるのを好んだという。 Manjuu with just the right amount of sweetness - it practically melts in your mouth. Goes well with green tea. Mori Ougai loves to eat it in chazuke (on rice with tea poured over). Recollections: Dazai Osamu & Mori Ougai Thursday Cutlet Bowl カツ丼 Lunch. サクサクの豚カツとしんなり煮た玉葱を、 卵でとろりととじている。 永井荷風はカツ丼を好んで食べたという。 Crunchy pork cutlet and onions simmered to softness, topped thickly with egg. Nagai Kafuu is said to have loved to eat katsudon. Recollections: Nagai Kafuu & Tanizaki Junichirou Curry Rice ライスカレー Dinner. じっくりと煮込まれたこだわりのカレー。野菜の甘みの中に香辛料が効いており、スパイシーな味わい。 Curry cooked with great care. With the sweetness of the vegetables bringing out the spices, it has a spicy flavor. Recollections: Kunikida Doppo & Tayama Katai Crab Croquette カニのコロッケ Special. カニ肉をたっぷりと使用したコロッケ。外はサクサク、中はクリーミー。中野重治はカニを好んで食べたという。 Croquette made with plenty of crab meat. Crunchy on the outside, creamy on the inside. Nakano Shigeharu is said to have liked eating crabs. Recollections: Nakano Shigeharu & Muroo Saisei Friday Kitsune Udon きつねうどん Lunch. 油揚げから甘辛い煮汁がじわりと染み出す。「きつねうどん」とうい名称、油揚げがキツネの好物とされていることに由来するという。 Salty-sweet broth seeps out from the fried tofu. The name 'kitsune udon' originates from the belief that foxes (kitsune) love fried tofu. Recollections: '''Niimi Nankichi & Edogawa Ranpo '''Amberjack Teriyaki 鰤の照焼 Dinner. 身の締まった天然モノの鰤の照焼き。 醤油ベースの甘いタレがよく染みている。 芥川龍之介は鰤の照焼きを好んで食べたという。 Firm-fleshed wild amberjack teriyaki. Well-dipped in a sweet soy sauce-based sauce. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke is said to enjoy amberjack teriyaki. Recollections: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Kikuchi Kan Anpan あんぱん Special. ずっしりと餡のつまったあんぱん。 泉鏡花はあんぱんを好んで食べたという。 Anpan tightly packed with red bean paste. Izumi Kyouka is said to like anpan. Recollections: Izumi Kyouka & Tokuda Shuusei Saturday Grilled Salmon Meal 焼き鮭定食 Lunch. 素材の味を生かした、シンプルな焼き鮭。皮はパリッと、身はふっくらと焼き上げられている。 A simple grilled salmon, bringing out the fresh flavor of the ingredients. The fish was grilled to crispy-skinned, tender-fleshed perfection. Recollections: '''Izumi Kyouka & Ozaki Kouyou '''Broiled Eel Box うなぎ重 Dinner. ふっくら柔らかなうなぎの蒲焼きが絶品。 甘辛いタレがご飯にもよく絡む。 夏目漱石はうなぎを好んで食べたという。 The plump and tender eel broiled in soy-based sauce is superb. Said salty-sweet sauce has also soaked thoroughly into the rice. Natsume Souseki is said to have liked eating eel. Recollections: Natsume Souseki & Masaoka Shiki Cutlet Sandwich カツサンド Special. カツレツをパンに挟んだサンドイッチ。 文学書を片手に気軽に食べられる人気メニュー。 Sandwich with a pork cutlet pressed between bread slices. A popular menu item that allows writers to effortlessly eat with one hand. Recollections: Sunday Ham Salad ハムサラダ Lunch. ハムはしっとり柔らかく、旨味が凝縮されている。新鮮な野菜もたっぷりと摂れて健康的。 The ham is tender and moist with savory flavor. Full of fresh vegetables and nutritious. Recollections: Takamura Koutarou & Miyazawa Kenji Beef Hotpot 牛鍋 Dinner. 柔らかく煮た牛肉が口の中でとろける。仮名垣魯文は『安愚楽鍋』の中で「牛鍋食わぬは開化不進奴」と書いており、文明開化を象徴する料理。 Tender stewed beef that melts in your mouth. Kanagaki Robun wrote in "The Beef Eater" that "those who didn't eat beef stew remained uncultured"; it is a symbolic dish of Westernization. Recollections: Monkfish Hotpot あんこう鍋 Special. 高級魚アンコウを余すところなく使用した鍋。坂口安吾は、「共食い」と称し、アンコウ鍋を好んで食べたという。 Hotpot made with a high-grade whole monkfish.. Apparently, Sakaguchi Ango nicknamed it "cannibalism" and quite enjoyed the dish. Recollections: